EliteMarine Turbo
Formally known as Blast Parker, Alpha 119 Turbo Blast, or EliteMarine Turbo is a Vetrn of War but young at heart, and is an officer of the Republic Marine Havoc Squad, now known as the Republic UNSCM Special Forces. He is also a force sensitive clone, and is able and allowd to use a Lightsaber in battle. He was taught how to use it by none other than Yoda. Life: Turbo was born 37 BBY Had no parents being a clone Jobs: Sargeant Major (Marine Corp Ranking System) Leader of Squad's Heavy Weapons Head of Squad Supplies Early Life : Turbo was born before the Battle of Geonosis and was born as an Alpha. He received secret training from the Supreme Alpha Leader as an Alpha Clone and was given the number Alpha 119. After the training was complete he was moved to the 249th Defence Unit because of their desprete need of good warriors. He is still an Alpha but hasn't been "refered" as Alpha for a while. Turbo has been transfered from squads to battlaions to special units. His first battle was the first Battle of Geonosis being a rookie he worked in the 249th Defence Unit. Being on the far side of the front lines he wasn't hit by any blaster bolts or explosions. When it came time for the Republic Troops atack the Separatist stations leaving to orbit Turbo was the closest to the back (being a rookie) and was called in a gunship along with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidalia. Following Count Dooku the gunship was shot from behind and Turbo along with Senator Amidalis fell out of the gunship and into the sand below, helping Padme up he was given orders to call for back up following padme back to their base, they got in another gunship this time with master Yoda and took off to reinforce The two Jedi. When they got there Turbo and two fellow squad members stayed with Padme while Yoda went inside. Next thing they knew Dooku was driving off trying to escape the planet. They started blasting but couldn't finish Dooku. They made their way back to the battlefireld, and finished the battle well. Turbo was then transferd to another squad, this time he had his choice of a squad and chose Havoc Squad. Now in Havoc Squad Turbo serves along the side lines with the Leader: SquadLeader Racer, Alpha130 Coldline, Ghost Farewalker, vasco gomes, Tyro Drazhole, AlphaMarl Protoline, Commander Spike, Luke docker, Lord Skyweave, ExoRan Goldstalker, and many others. Alpha Trooper Training on Kamino "Who is the trooper on the left? Sir that is Alpha 119 sir. I see an extreme warrior in him, step up his training go two levels up. " -Supreme Alpha Leader to Corporal Colt Turbo's training begins years before the First Battle of Geonosis, as an Alpha, he went through vigorous training. He was known as Speedy because of his attitude in battle and his personality. He always told his fellow troopers "Lets finish the battle, so we can help some one else." And he was known for his quick finger on the trigger. When his finnal training corse came he was teamed up with the other Alpha Units: Coldline, Marl Protoline, and Luke Docker. The training corse was completed in record time and the four units, along with another member named Kicklighter were split up, Turbo was moved to the 249th Defence Unit whhich to him was not exciting news. However, hearing he would participate in the First Battle of Geonosis it brought some joy to his aching "Trigger Finger". And by this time Turbo specialized in Heavy Weapons, including: A Rotary Cannon, Rocket Launcher, and had some skill in Sniping. But to his dismay he had to use a standard DC-15 Blaster Rifle, for in the 249th That was the required weapon for first time rookies. Squad Mission: Stealing "Candy" from a baby The last mission with his squad, Turbo, or Blast was in the 79th Attack Squad or Joker Squad and recieved orders from the Chancellor to board onto Grievous' Flagship and steal secret intel found by the Clone Intellegence. These orders were frightening to some of the men. But Joker promised the Chacellor, "My squad doesn't fail, we'll get you the intel no matter what." The Chacellor responded with,'' "I know Maingis, ''and you mus'nt tell any one of this mission. Its top secret." ''Joker then took his men in the cruiser: Stormer, and brought along three other cruisers. While in hyperspace, Joker briefed the men of their mission, knowing not everyone would make it. Once the cruisers emerged from hyperspace, the got their jet packs on, went out of the ship towards the Separatist flagship and Joker ordered the men to go under the ship. Luckily not notcied by the turrets the flew to the side of the ship, into the hanger. They all hid behind the boxes left in the hanger. "Delta, I need you and Max to get inside the Security Room, throw droid poppers at the controls, and ignite them." Joker told Delta 101 Leader. "If the controls are hit by the electro gernades, they will think the conrtols have over heated, repairs wont be able to fix them in time to see us." "Yes Sir." Delta replied. Making their way in through the vent system, after a while they found the room and threw the droid poppers in. The droids spotted them but before they made contact with Grievous, the poppers took out the controls and the droids. Once they finally made it back, Joker sent Blast (Turbo) to destroy the comunications room. Turbo was armed with a Rotary Blaster, A Rocket Launcher, and a DC-15 blaster. He ran to the communications area, but it was heavily guarded, by Magna Guards and Commando Droids. He snuck in the vent system into the ceiling vent, jumped in and began firing. Mean while Joker made a plan, and took the troops to the ship's Core. Planning to get Grievous' attention so he could secretly send a squad to the Bridge to get the intel. Back at the communications area, Blast was surronded and only had one choice, to use his rocket launcher against the droids, instead of taking out the long range communicatinos system. He only had one shot in it so he aimed at the magna guards, turned around and took his Rotary Cannon and fired at the commando droids. Taking some shots in his back he kept fighting till at last he finished the commando droids, but was very low on ammo. So he fired with the rotary blaster, at the communication controls, and ran out of ammo. His only weapon now was the DC-15. Contacted by Delta, he reoprted the long range communications was destroyed. And made his way to the Cpre, where the rest of the Squad was waiting. When Blast made it, Joker ran inside and shot the two droids in after they contacted Grievous for immediate help. The droids reported a squad of clones was in the Core, and it looked like they were goning to destroy it. Grievous sent every unit of droids they had. Joker needed extra men to help him fight the droids, so He only sent Blast and Delta to aquire the Intel. Turbo had a bad feeling about leaving Joker, so Delta, wanting to calm Turbo's mind, went back to check on them.Turbo climbed in the vent system over the Bridge and jumped down, beating the four magna guards, that were in there with Grievous. Turbo was then left alone with Grievous. So he started firing at him and the bolts were reflected back, hitting the side of Turb's stomach. Right as Grievous was about to kill Turbo, Delta stormed in and open fired on Grievous. Forgetting Turbo, Grievous began running toward the window where he had left the intel. Turbo then saw the Jedi Cruisers destroying Separatist ships. Turbo knew there was only one way to stop grievous. As Grievous ran towards the computers and reached over top of it to eject the intel, and run with it. Turbo yelled: "''Delta shoot the glass!" ''Not saying a word Delta shot the glass with turbo and Grievous went flying out into space. Turbo limped towardsthe comuters and got the intel. Delta then looked down. Turbo asked "''Whats wrong Delta?" ''Delta replied, "Blast, you were right, I went back to the others, when I got in there Joker was surronded by droids. I open fired, but the all shot Joker. Hes dead. Turbo then dropped his gun. "It, can't be!" There was a slience. Then Turbo asked, "Were there any survivors?" '''Yes". Delta replied. (Being the team medic Delta helped the troopers that Survived)'' " The only survivors were Max, Jinlo, Vann, and Volo." Turbo picked up his gun, and they left. After carrying the three surviros, Delta and Turbo placed them in a shuttle, Turbo went back and took off Joker's helmet, and brought it with him. Once they got back to the Cruiser the three survivors were placed in emergency care and Turbo and Delta went to the bridge. After hearing of Joker's Death, the Jedi Council informed Turbo and Delta that they had to be split up. After their talk with the Council, Turbo and Delta took the Intel to the Chancellor who was waiting for them. They discoverd those plans were a secret attack being planned on Corusant. Turbo then went to the Jedi Temple, shook Delta's hand for the last time, and went into the Temple. Delta then turned to the Gun Ship and he left for a jedi cruiser. Turbo waved to Delta as he left, then turned and walked towards the council room. He was then atacked by two commando droids and a Commander Comando droid. after a short battle he walked into the council room bruised wondering why there were droids on Corusant. He thought, it must be some one who didn't want him to get this to the council. (Chancellor Palpatine) He ran into the room and threw it into Master Windu's arms. He put it in a computer and found out the plans. "The only Jedi we have available are Master Kenobi and General Skywalker. Turbo Corusant owes it to you and Your squad for saving them. Your loayalty and Success will not go unnoted." Turbo bowed to the Council turned and left to the next cruiser orbiting the planet. (The plans the found saved the Temple, for the plans were a for a secret attack on Corusant, which would be the Battle of Corusant, Episode Three.) ''Defending the Ryloth Base'' Long before the Battle of Yavin, the Republic had a strong foot hold on Ryloth. They had a base, made by Luke Docker. That protected and aided both Republic and Twileks. During a squad meeting with (classified), Turbo was out on patrol, hearing some twigs break h marched on his AT-RT back to base, Started up stairs when he heard footsteps, He pulled out his DC-15 blaster and loaded it. He walked backwards up the stairs, watching for any sudden movements. He began contacting SquadLeader Racer, but the bounty hunter, Korlen, jump at him. Ripping of his comlink Korlen threw it across the room and started to ckoke Turbo. Turbo kicked Korlen off him into the wall and ran for his blaster. Korlen shot Turbo's back but Turbo kept running. Korlen fired more shots, Turbo ducked, crawled to his blaster, picked it up, and ran behind a wall where he had some cover. Korlen then shot Turbo's comlink so Turbo was alone against the bounty hunter. Korlen threw a bomb over to where he saw Turbo hide. To his dismay Turbo wasn't there. Korlen loaded his gun and looked around. Turbo had climbed into the vent system hopeing to surprise Korlen with a counter attack. Korlen ran outside, Turbo then jump out, fell on his legs and ran after him, while yelling, Bounty Hunter! Cover Racer! Luke and Cold heard this and pulled out their guns and rolled to Racer cornering Racer. Turbo ran after the bounty hunter but struggled from his the bullet in his back.Turbo saw a speeder that Korlen was running to and shot at it. The speeder over heated as Korlen got on and blew up, sending Korlen into the air hitting his head on a rock.He was hurt badly, and turbo knew he needed to get as much out of him as he could before he, died or went unconcious. Korlen told him there was a bomb under the base (basement), then turbo asked who he worked for, Just then a trandoshan, named Cyrus, heald locked turbo pulled out a knife and threatened to kill him unless Turbo would give him Kayla (Racer's Wife). Turbo denied Cryus request and grabbed his arm, flipping him and throwing him by the rock. Cyrus dropped his knife, picked up Korlen and began running Turbo threw the knife, hitting cyrus foot and he heard a loud scream, Running after them, Cyrus threw the knife back, turbo ducked to the ground, dodging the knife. Desperatly trying to catch them He got up ran continued after them, suddenly, remembering the bomb, Turbo stopped and began running back to the base. Where he found Cold, and Ghost trying to defuse the bomb. Turbo told them they had no choice but to evacuate. The base was then evacuated to the Gun Ships, where they would escape. Turbo stayed in the base over seeing the evacuation. Just as he was running out of the base the bomb exploded. Not as much damage was done on the third floor but the ceiling collapsed on Turbo, being the only one left in the base at the time. While under the reckage of the ceiling, he heard the sound of droids marching. He emerged from the rubble, hurt in numerous places. He then slowly pulled out his pistol, and a gernade. He began shooting the droids, slowly. One by one he shot the unexcpecting droids. Then all of a sudden, three commando droids bursted on the balcony and into the room Turbo was in. He open fired but they were to fast for him, He was shot three times: IN the leg, the arm, and the shoulder. Very weakend by the shots, he slowly stood up, threw the gernade in the air as all the droid surronded him. the gernade came down a couple feet from turbo and exploded on impact. Near dead, Turbo remained under more ruckage, as more of the ceiling collapsed on him. Then running into the room, Luke called for Turbo with no responce. He then started moving the ceilng parts that had fallen on he ground, he found turbo and pulled out a medical pack and gave him a shot to help the flow of his blood. He then scanned his body readings, they were positive, but only by 10%. (Leaving Turbo 90% dead) He called Racer and told him they needed emergency care immediatly. Taken To Ghost FareWalkers cruiser, he was given ermergeny care. When concious again he looked over at all the injured troops. And saw Cold throwing up blood all over the place. He heard Ghost and Luke talking, then said Take, some... of my blood. Its.. for.. Cold. Luke told Turbo he couldn't he need the blood to survive. But Turbo convinced Luke to take some of Turbo's blood and give it to Cold, so Cold could survive. After a miracle they found that every one had survived but many were seriously injured. Turbo was in a wheel chair for the next five weeks. And has fully recoverd from the Defese of Ryloth. Taking the Umbaran Air Base Commander Cody made contact with SquadLeader Racer and requested immideate backup at his position on Umbara. Racer prepared a squad of clone all from Havoc Squad including: Luke Docker, Ghost Farewalker, Vasco Gomes, Commander Spike, EliteMarnie Trinto, Commander Key, Tyro Drazhowl aka Commander Colt, Cold Sniperline (now Alpha130 Coldline),Connor Gage (now dead), Kala Racer, AlphaMarl ProtoLine, and EliteMarine Turbo. They made it to Umbara, met up with Sargeant Razor who led them to Commander Cody's position. Cody gave Racer orders that the Air Base must be destroyed, the cannons were taking their toll on the cruisers fighting in orbit. There would be 4 waves of attacks, Wave on incluided Alpha130 Coldline, EliteMarine Turbo, Commander Key26, and Commander Spike. Wave 2 instructed Vasco Gomes, Ghost Farewalker, Luke Docker, Commander Colt, and EliteMarine Trinto. Wave 3 was SquadLeader Racer, Kala Racer, Connor Gage and AlphaMarl Protoline. Wave 4 later was led by Commander Spike included EliteMarine Turbo, Commander Key26 and Commander Colt. Wave 1 led by Cold was instructed to: sneak in a Turbine System and make their way inside the AirBase and use Umbaran Tanks to destroy the cannons and to disable the shields. Wave 2 led by Vasco was to distract enemy forces outside the shield protecting the AirBase. Wave 3 led by SquadLeader Racer were to wait for wave one to dis able the shields then enther the base an extract the AirUnits and ground forces. Wave for later on led by Spike, was to finish enemy forces that had survied outside and inside the shields. The plan was full proof and was thought out very well by SquadLeader Racer and Vasco Gomes. Commander Cody then gave the signal and everyone split up into their groups. Wave 1 made there way to the Turbine System where Fives awaited them. He gave them the coordinance to the hanger where they would find the tanks, Wave 2 attacked immdiatly, If they couldn't destory the umbaran and droids outside the shield then they could be called in to back up the forces inside the shield. Vasco flew on his Jet Pack over some units and blew a rocket launcher blast down at them killing nearly fifteen Units. Cold gave the signal and all the men inside the Turbine Jumped into a hallway where the doors were locked. Cold orderd Spike to hack into the security system and open the door, but the Umbarans defences were too strong. He orderd Turbo to blast the door down with his rocket launcher while the other took cover. He did and Umbarans were waiting for him right there but Cold took charge and he and Key as well as Spike demolished them in seconds. Turb and Spike then turned right while Cold took Key left. Mean while up on the surface Commander Cody was working with Brianna Fema, Clutch Mills and Ado Twilight. They we defending The 4 waves back from Separtist reinforcements. Back in wave 2 Ghost pulled out a Sniper rifle and sniped 6 droids in a matter of 4 seconds. Back inside the base Turbo and Spike ran into droidekas and Commando droids. Turbo blasted the droidekas with his Rocket Launcher while Spike went into hand to ahnd combnat with the commander commando droid after it knocked away his gun. Spike tried to punch the droid it grabbed his arm and threw him across the hallway on his back, the droid chased him and dove for him but Spike kick the droid while still on his back. The droid flew into the wall and contact help, and 4 more comando droid jumped down. Spike grabbed the commander twirled him twice and threw him into the wall, killing the droid.Turbo punched a droid kicked another but thw other 2 tackled him. Spike ran for his blast but the other 2 droids stopped him and both ounched him. Turbo and Spike were both pinned and couldn't get out. Just then Cold and Key came and blasted the droids off of them and killed them all. Well perfect timing but why are you here? asked Spike. Cold informed them he neded spike to hack into the security system so Key went with Turbo and Spike went with Cold. Back at the surface Luke Docker kicked 2 dorids flipped an Umbaran off him and stabbed one with a knife he pulled out. Ghost and Trinto went back to back as commando droids jumped in the air at them Ghost and Trinto both dove for cover and the 2 stupid droids rammed into each other and were both killed. With Commander Cody Brianna flipped and split kicked 2 umbarans and ripped off a droids head with one hand. Down inside the Base Spike was able to hack into the security system and he and Cold made their way to the Hanger where Turbo and Key were waiting. Then wave 3 ran inside the air field when the saw the shields were down. Commander Colt went with Vasco in the Air, just then he saw a tank aim at them and he and vasco flew behind a rock. They had no chance against the Tank just as Colt briliantly and quickly shot the missile on his jet pack and Vasco flew around the cannon and did the same thing. As they were doing that Luke Docker and Trinto blasted the Umbarans in the tank. Ghost pulled out 2 pistols and jumped off a rock and shot 4 droids in the air. Defendeing their backs, Ado and Clutch went side by side an ran toward the incoming droid forces and went bolisitc shooting down every droid they say ni range then cluch ducked and pull Ado down as a missile from a Rocket Launcher flew over their heads, hitting a tree. The 2 then killed 4 super battle droids that came behind them, looked around and saw nothing but clones. Racer then ran with his group, Going crazy killing droids left and right. Racer jumped on a destoryed tank, flipped and landed on four umbarans. Kala rolled and shot 6 droids with only a pistol and in the other hand shot 7 droids that were behind her. Fema and Commander Cody took Ado and Clutch to the battfield where they helpd Vasco and his team. Vasco double rolled and destoryed a tree with a gernade and it fell no the remaining droids outside the shield. Turbo, Key, Spike, and Cold got in tanks and destoyed the cannons with ease. Connor got on his At-Rt walker and stomped on and shot 3 squads of droids and took out half of the ships prepareing to take off. Marl took out his Rotary cannon and started spinning as droids and umbarans began to close in on him taking them out one by one the got close and close to finishing the mission. Then a transmission came for Racer, Admirl Ularen infromed him reiforcements arrived and destroyed the remaining of the separatist fleet. Umbara was won and the day was done! Hevy the clone.jpg|Turbo as a rookie using his Rotary Cannon Umbara-turbo.jpg|Turbo leading two troops into battle Dogma detail.png|Turbo in his costumized Phase II armor Boomer.jpg|Turbo in his ARF trooper armor along with Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex Sw.png|Havoc Squad on Umbara Phase ii.jpg|Turbo served as a Beta tester of the phase II armor in the Beta Legion Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Republic Category:Field Marshal